Lost in the storm
by MaraJane19
Summary: My tears drying in my blue eyes, my sad frown instantly turning into a smirk to rival peter's own. This was no longer Nazadea, the helpless orphan, the sad little girl. This was Dea, the queen of Neverland and the only female Lost Boy. This was her terrian now. Peter/OC. I own nothing.


_**A/N **_

_**this is my first OUAT Fic, please comment, now onto the story**_

* * *

We landed on the beach with a thud, I knew exactly where we were, my mental map of neverland suddenly extremely clear. Resisting the urge to run straight to camp, I watched as Henry tried to run only to be stopped by Greg.

"No, uh-uh uh-uh uh," Greg scolded Henry, grabbing his coat and pushing him to the ground, "slow down pal, You've got nowhere to go"

I heard tamara sigh, "We made it. Mission accomplished,"

Henry spoke, now standing up, "Are you sure about that? 'Cuz my mom is coming to get me. Both of them,"

_The poor naive boy, his mother might come to neverland but Peter Pan never fails and this is no exception_, I thought as Greg started talking about there being no clock towers, and us being a long way from Storybrooke.

I had to actually had to cover my mouth to avoid the other hearing my laughter when Henry said "It doesn't matter! My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again"

Then a weird, but familiar, howling noise was heard and again I had to stifle my laughter at the nervous way the other three looked around. Honestly I'm suprised I lasted the two weeks in town surrounded by these two blind fools, the arrogant and blindly optimistic adults of Storybrooke and the stupid Pirate with a drinking problem.

I didn't catch what tamara said next but I heard Henry's disbelieving questions of "Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?"

Tamara respond with some 'It's the mother lode of magic,' crap, then turned to Greg "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office,"

Greg, taking the communicator out of the backpack, hands it to Tamara, it would be interesting to see what happens when they realised I switched the batteries for a bunch of sand. I can't wait to get back to camp and laughing my head off about how annoying these adults are.

My daydreaming is cut off by Henry asking "An office in the jungle? Huh. Who works there?"

"Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us," Greg said getting up and walking towards Henry. I was only half listening because watching Tamara trying to operate the 'communicator' was just too hilarious. Besides I had nothing else to do none of them even noticed me.

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause,"

Then Tamara, still trying (and failing quote hilariously) to operate the communicator, piped up "Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not getting a status light on this thing," She stated handing the communicator to Greg, who responded with "Did you check the batteries?"

I burst out laughing when he opened the battery compartment. The sand falls out, and the adults glare at me and Henry just stares.

Turning to me Tamara starts to get mad "What the hell is this? A toy?"

Honestly, the idiots! I laughed out my answer "It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions"

Greg just grabs me and pushes me forward "Let's go, Walk!"

* * *

When we stopped again Greg started building a fire. I immediately thought of food, I was so nervous about the plan failing at the last minute that I didn't eat anything this morning. Apparently Henry was hungry too, because he asked "We making s'mores?"

"No, Building a signal," Greg responds, clearly annoyed, then turns to Tamara, "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know that we're here.

"And what if that's not enough? What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?" Tamara responds, sounding and looking worried.

I laugh at her, "Well in that case the lost boys or the pirates will find you and.."

Greg cut me off "Don't let the kid get in your head,"

Almost as if on cue there was rustling leaves in the background. Turning his head Greg glares at me then turns to look at the bushes. A group of teenage boys come from the trees and surrounds us leaving a small opening that leads down a path so I can drag Henry with me to meet up with Peter.

"Who are you?" Greg growls at Felix

Felix gives me a slight nod, then responds to Greg, "We're the Home Office. Welcome to Neverland"

Tamara's face is emitting so much shock I really have to try hard in order not to laugh, especially when she asks, "The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?"

Really, I was just talking about the Lost Boys and they still aren't smart enough to figure it out. We couldn't have chosen any less clueless adults.

"They're not teenagers. They're the Lost Boys," Henry and I replied in unison, at which point Felix looks at us and I take Henry's hand. Prepared for my que to take Henry and run, just like we planned

"Well look at that," felix remarks, his scarred face still holding a blank look, but I've known him long enough to know he has hints of shock and amusement on his face.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" Seriously, I was starting to think this kid was smart...

"Who said we wanna destroy magic."

Greg looked betrayed "That was our mission"

Felix was starting to look bored, and I was too.

"So you were told. Yes. Now the boy. Hand him over. Oh, and the girl too," Felix demanded

Tamara stepped defensively in front of Henry and I, "Not unless you tell us the plan—for magic, for getting home."

"You're not getting home," Felix response actually sounding bored now as well

Greg also stepped in front of us, responding to felix with "Then you're not getting the kids"

Felix just laughed "Of course we are,"

Roaring was heard above us. I looked up and almost squealed in anticipation, I was almost time to see Peter. Peter's Shadow came flying from the sky, ripping Greg's shadow from his body and he collapsed to the ground, dead. The shadow carrying that awful man's shadow away into the sky, and off to Dark Hollow. I felt no sympathy for him.

Tamara shouts 'Run!' at us and I pull Henry with me through the gap in the circle surrounding us. Not bothering to look back. Just racing towards the meeting spot Peter and I agreed upon.

Felix yelled at the other lost boys with him "Get them,"

Tamara gasps for air and collapses as an archer shoots her in the back. The rest of the lost boys chase after me and Henry


End file.
